Pardek Comes Over For Dinner
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Prissy is expecting a visit from the famous Ex-Romulan Senator, Pardek. However, leading up to the event a lot of things go wrong and her true feelings emerge in his presence.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh, how long has it been since I've written? Excuse the grammar errors and what not.**

**This will be either a 2 or 3 chapter story, haven't decided yet. **

* * *

She checked the napkins for probably the 5th time. Making sure the golden crest of her family name shone brightly. The silver had been polished, the dishes and stemware wiped until it shone brightly against the light. The tablecloth had been starched and ironed so that there wasn't a single crease visible; in short, everything was immaculate.

Prissy looked at the table with extreme satisfaction; this was a finely set table worthy of any dignitary.  
Senator Pardek of Romulus had become somewhat of a commotion since retiring and becoming a food writer. It was the Earth equivalent of being a celebrity.  
Pardek however had made a special request from the good people at Earth Food & Drink. He wanted one of the editors to make him 'a simple meal' but of course, there was no such thing where a Romulan senator was concerned. The finest China and tableware was brought out; her own job so to speak hung in the balance. If her chief editor got word that Pardek had disliked his meal or his evening, she could very well kiss her job goodbye. It seemed quite unfair to Prissy that after all her years of hard work and dedication, her fate in the food industry should suddenly be decided on whether some overweight Romulan liked her food or not, she wasn't a cook; she was a writer.

Prissy paced around, mentally trying to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything when her dog suddenly started barking loudly while running to the door. She jumped up in fright and tried to pull herself together before opening the door.  
Two heavily suited Romulans proceeded to enter the house and before Prissy could even get a word out, they were looking around, occasionally rummaging through her things. One of them picked up her dog, looked it in the eyes and then tossed him aside. The other had knocked over her very special music globe. "HEY! I've had that since I was a child!"

She ran over and knelt down before the shattered globe, picking up the broken remnants and feeling tears well up in her eyes. Why had she allowed them to choose her as the host? If the chief editor was so freaking fabulous, why hadn't he cooked for fat Pardek himself?

Without realizing it until that very moment, the steady stream of resentment that had been slowly building up had reached an all time high. Who did this guy think he was anyway? That he could make people feel inferior and cause total chaos without a moments concern. She shot up an angry look when she heard a voice echo throughout the room. "I hope you've cooked loads; I am quite starving!"

He was an elfin looking old man, quite tan and very rotund. He patted his large belly and licked his thin lips.

She slowly got up and looked at him. She couldn't control herself as she finally shed her tears, her vision blurred and she suddenly felt out of breath, she needed to get out, she needed air, she needed to get as far away as humanly possible from this man who had caused her life to be nothing but stress and chaos for the last two weeks since having been told she had been the chosen one.

She swiftly turned around and slammed against the wall. It hurt like hell, her arm would definitely bruise, but she didn't care, she didn't care when he called after her, she simply fled out the back door and ran outside until she finally fell on the grass and cradled herself in her arms and just let go everything that had building up for days.

The fat Romulan senate guy would leave, and she would get fired. Maybe it was for the best, she had been very unhappy with her work for the past couple of months. Her boss was a dipshit that didn't know right from left and had absolutely no people skills. How he landed the job was an anomaly to her, and yet she didn't really care. With her credentials she knew she'd eventually get a job, hopefully one that wasn't nearly as stressful.

"Mam" came a gentle voice from behind her.

She gasped and looked up, her tear stained face making for quite a disturbing sight.

"Oh dear, madam, I am deeply sorry that my brutish guards broke your treasured gift!"

She looked at his hands and saw the broken pieces and started sobbing again.

"Oh no, no, no, no! Please don't cry!" he said as he pulled out a handkerchief from the inside of his vast robes.

"I… well I hardly know what to say Miss, I've come into your home and caused you much distress. Maybe it would be best if I left."

She didn't answer as she was trying to catch her breath from the hard sobbing and he he had turned and started to make his way back into the house, she felt herself calling out to him despite not even meaning to.

"Please, Senator…."

The portly romulan stopped and turned around slowly.

She inhaled sharply causing a loud, wet, sound that made the round senator's ears perk up and his eyes grow twice in size. A smirk of satisfaction suddenly appeared upon Prissy's face as she finally walked towards him.

"I made you a delicious dinner Senator, I'd be offended if you left without trying it."

"But.. "

"I insist." She persisted, and her smile grew slightly wider when his eyes focused in on her nose. He was probably having second thoughts about eating there. She suddenly brought out his handkerchief and blew her nose loudly before stepping into the house again.

"If you'll follow me my good sir, I'll give you a tour."

Pardek seemed to waddle a bit from side to side reluctantly before he finally followed her. She saw him fiddling with something in his pocket without her trying to notice but being a large man, it was rather hard for it to go unnoticed, she however acted as if she had not and suddenly whatever he was playing around with went off making quite a loud and annoying high pitched sound.

"Oh no, my goodness" He said in what sounded like feigned alarm. "I must go."

"But you haven't even eaten… "

"I know, but I must leave, it's an emergency."

"Oh my goodness, I hope it's nothing serious." She replied.

"I hope not either. I want to thank you for hospitality and generosity, and I am more sorry than you can possibly know about my guards."

She nodded, she didn't even try to make him feel better about it because, they had in fact destroyed something very special to her, to say nothing about the very real fact that she would be fired for this.

"Would you at least like a to go container?" She shouted after him.

"Ummm.. no mam, thank you!"

She watched as he waddled into his vehicle and was driven off in a hurry. She watched until the car was a barely visible speck in the distance and turned around to look at her home.

"Well.. " She said with a dry smile. "That went better than I thought."


	2. A Surprise

**One more Chapter after this**

* * *

It had happened; she had been fired from her job. Her items had been placed in a box and there was a security guard waiting to escort her off the premises. She didn't say a word as she walked back towards her car. She imagined what the Romulan must have said: "All she did was cry and complain; I wasn't even offered anything to drink!" He might even write about it in one of his articles "Human hospitality gone wrong". A part of her felt badly about it but then again she felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders. She hated the job and it was affecting her creativity and love of food. She sighed in contentment because no longer would she have to see her boss's idiot face again, no longer would she have to explain herself to him; good riddance, now she could go home and do things she never had time to do. She would pick out her recipe book and make a slow cooker recipe she had been wanting to try for ages; she had the time to do that now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoo

What do you mean you fired her? What the devil for?

"Well sir, there are certain expectations that need to be met and for some time now Prissy has not been meeting them, and when one of your guards notified me that you had left her house without having eaten; that was the last straw for her."

Pardek blinked as he walked up to the idiot man who was sprawled out on his chair. Here he was talking about expectations and he was sitting on the chair as if he had no respect for him whatsoever.

"Which one of my guards told you this? The one you were supposed to talk to was me, not my guard. I'm the writer, not the guard."

"I understand that.." The idiot human began. "No; you clearly don't." Pardek looked at his watch and turned around. "Your boss will hear of this." He said before exiting the office.

OoOoOOoOooOOooO

This time Pardek decided to forego bringing along his posse of guards with him. They were already following him but he turned around. "Stay", he commanded.  
They looked at each other reluctantly but they obeyed nonetheless. He waddled into the flitter and drove off setting his flitter navigation system to Priscilla's home. He would rectify the situation one way or another; he'd even take her out for a meal if she was amendable to it.

From the moment he walked up the door, the smell hit him. An overpowering aroma that made his stomach rumble violently. He sniffed the air and licked his lips. "Onions, garlic," He sniffed again. "celery, spices, some kind of… Earth crustacean." His hands were practically quivering with anticipation when he rang the doorbell. He didn't recall smelling anything so gratifying the last time he had come, he was dying to find out what it was she was making.  
The door opened and the smell hit him tenfold. His eyes rolled back and he fell backwards.


End file.
